You're Not Alone
by MikiMouze16
Summary: Their is a war happening. Innocent blood is being shed. Can Tohru confess to her secret and join the battle? Or is she to afraid of herself to move? Logan is remembering his past, can Hatori heal it completely? Fruits Basket/X-men! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket or anything that deals with it. I own the OC's and the plot. This is a little bit of a cross over with the X-Men movies. Some characters are used from there. So I do not own them either. Kind of wish I did though. Read and Review! I love reading your reviews and I do reply!**

"Excuse me, but I would like to talk to Akito. Can you point me in the direction I will be able to find him?" I looked at a young boy with bright blonde hair and cheerful smile.

"Oh he is over their behind the main hall, He is in the infirmary with Hatori." I smiled and thanked the young boy.

I leaned against the doorway of the room holding two men with dark hair. One taller than the other and one extremely thin. "Which one of you is Akito?"

~~~Yuki

"This is very good, Miss. Honda." Tohru smiled at me from the kitchen. Kyo, just waking up, yawned and stumbled to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. Typical.

"Good morning everyone!" I cringed at his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well of course I just came to see my younger brother and his beautiful lover!" Ayame cheerful smiled and walked into the dining area.

"Oh, Hello Ayame! Would you like some breakfast?" Tohru placed a bowl of miso soup in front o Kyo.

"Ah such a beautiful flower doing such ugly work! Tsk , how could you make her do this?" He shook his head, "Women are fine pieces of art not some kind of servant!"

"Oh, I don't mind. It is my share of things around here."

"Ayame! My love, I thought heard your voice! So nice to see you!" A hug was share between the two men.

"Well the perv is awake." Kyo picked up his bowl and placed it in the sink. The phone rang and Shigure answered it.

"Hatori! It's so wonderful that you have called me!" Shigure yelled into the phone. Hatori mumbled something back and Shigure went quiet. "Okay. We'll be there. Yes, Ayame is here. Okay."

Shigure set down the phone and looked at us. "We have to get to the main house." This isn't like shigure. He usually was cheery and perverted. What killed his mood so instantly? He went up to his room and a few minutes later we were all ready to go. He was wearing his finest tux.

"What's with the tux?" Kyo stepped onto the trail looking back at us.

"We have some important matter to deal with." He was expressionless. "That's all I know."

~~Tohru

The walk here was silent. The only noise was the breathing of me and the guys and our footsteps against the cold ground. I looked up The Sohma estate was coming up and two figures were approaching the front door as we were. "Arisa? Saki?" (Saki is the physic girl,) Why are they here. Then it hit me could it be? Could someone beside my two best friends figure out my secret?

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"We were told to come here. A guy name Hatori Sohma called us here." Saki looked at me, "Do you know a Hatori, Tohru?" I nodded yes and she looked at Arisa.

The doors open and we walked in side. The rest of the Zodiacs were sitting in a circle. The looked up at us, they were waiting for us. A tall woman with white hair was looking at us. Her mocha cream skin looked smooth under the morning sun.

"Hello, nice of you to join us." She motion for us to sit and we joined the rest of the circle. "My name is Storm. And we all have something in common." heads turned and whispered started. "We are all mutants." I froze and I could feel my friends bodies stiffen beside me. How did she know? Is she going to blow my cover. And my friends? What are they going to do?

"Mutants?" Haru looked at her, "We are cursed not mutants."

"You call yourselves cursed,truth is you are shape-shifters. We have different types of shape-shifters at our school. Yours just happens to follow an folktale." She smiled kindly back at Haru.

"What about Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"She can manipulate metal, Arisa can manipulate fire and Saki can manipulate electric waves." The zodiacs turned at looked at us. My cheeks burned bright red. How did she find this out?

"Tohru, why did you tell us this?" Yuki asked. What could I tell him? If he thought he was a freak how would I be able to explain what I could do? My mom always said there was three people I could trust. Her, Saki and Arisa. Tears started swelling up behind my eye lids. I'm a freak and now everyone knows it.

"How could I?" My voice cracked.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Sorry for not posting early I was kind of hoping to get a review but I didn't so the people who are reading thank you for waiting. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any thing of fruits basket or x-men. I own the idea of the plot and any OC that come up. Yes there will be some. **

~~Tohru

Without think my suitcases flew up in air. I sat on them and directed myself out side to Hatori's vehicle. He looked surprise at me sitting on floating suitcases then he remembered more than 95% of the items I own have metal in them. I jumped down and the cases rested themselves in the trunk. Saki was leaning against his car standing by Arisa.

"You seem to feel more comfortable now that the secret is out. You know you could have told them. We would have understand." Arisa smiled at me and flipped her hair back.

"I know, but I was just so scared."

"Why were you scared Tohru? It who you are, we would have accepted you!" Momiji popped up beside me and smiled.

"Momiji is right, to know that there is more people in the world with special abilities is quite amazing." He shut the trunk and went to find Yuki and Kyo.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true Momiji?" I asked leaning against the vehicle. When ever I touch metal, I feel like I an do anything.

"That there is metal everywhere? Some even in our clothes?"

"Actually yes, they may not be solid metal but there is small fibers of metal in you clothes. And in you body. I could move all metal elements. So the iron in your immune system, I can move it throughout your body and take control of a small portion of you. I have yet met a person with metal all through out there body to take full control."

"That is so cool!" Saki nodded in agreement. " All I can do is change into a bunny!" Momiji pouted.

"Hey kid, that isn't that bad. You can fit in small spots." Momiji cheered up and went to talk to Kisa.

"It is nice that they can finally talk freely of their secret." Saki looked towards Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro. "Everyone of them feel as if a boulder has lifted off of their chest. They feel as if the can breathe." Saki looked around, with the ability to read electric waves gives the ability to read what they feel and what they think. "We must go, Hatori is rounding everyone up."

"Just think kid, soon we will be in a home where everyone is different and is accepted for it." Arisa sighed, "This is what you mother dreamed of. A place to fit in. We will live it for her."

"OF COURSE!" I smiled and Saki nodded in agreement. Now I have to ease in to tell Yuki and Kyo about how my mother really did die.

~~Kyo

"She seems so much happier." Yuki nodded, "If that was even possible. How could she hide her secret when we couldn't? I thought she told us everything."

"She was scared. Didn't you see the look on her face when Ms. Storm revealed what she's been hiding. I think there is something more, that she's not telling us. That even Saki and Arisa knows. I think she is afraid of herself." Yuki was looking at her and Arisa, they were laughing she turned and looked at me. And I saw it. What Yuki was talking about, just a glimpse and then it was hidden behind her smile. What is she hiding?

"She might cough up what she's holding back. We are going to a home where we can fit in. Hopefully she will tell us everything." Whatever her secret was it wasn't going to be pretty when she revealed it. We all settled into our vehicles and headed for the airport. I was looking at Tohru. Secrets can kill people. I learned that the hard way. Mine is dark. But Tohru's? Hers is even darker.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I do Not own fruits basket or X-Men. I own original characters. **

~~Tohru

"Miss. Tohru?" I turned to a white haired mocha colored girl. "Miss. Raven Dawson saw that I get this to you." She handed me a long black box with silver ribbon tied perfectly around it.

"Thank you!" She smiled and walked away to Akito.

"Who is it from?" Kyo popped up behind me startling me. I grasped the box against my chest feeling my heart racing.

"Kyo, you scared me. It's from my friend at the school we are going to."

"You know someone there?" I nodded keeping my smile on my face.

"Time to board the plane." Hatori's hand pressed against my back pushing me towards the plane. I ran up and joined Arisa who just walked through the plane door. The wind blew in threw the door.

"It's going to rain." I heard Saki tell Ritsu who was asking more about her 'mental talents' as he called it.

I sat down on the soft leather seats buckling up, Yuki sitting on my right and Kyo jumping in the seat to my left. "Aw I wanted to sit next to Tohru!" Momiji cried out Haru pushing him to a seat next to Arisa.

"Tell us more about, Miss. Dawson," Yuki Tilted his head and smiled at me.

"Raven is our age. She was abandon when she was three years old. She was found when Professor X sensed an large area of dark magic. When the found her she was laying in the old streets of London, ravens were surrounding her with bright red eyes. Her eyes matched theirs. They took her back to the school and when she was six she became seriously ill. She was in coma for seven months, each day her olive skin became paler, her black hair started losing its color and her red eyes changed from an evil red to a dark glowing pink. They said when she got sick all of the darkness was drained out of the main part of her body and was pushed back and hidden somewhere unseen. They say that Under her skin she has an evil alter ego. You would never guess. Her now sickly pale skin, her pale blonde hair and rosy pink cheeks hide any evidence of her dark past. I can't wait to finally meet her."

"Wait, you've never met her? How do you know what you are telling us is real?"

I smiled "I just know."

"What type of unique abilities does she hold?" Hatori asked rest upon his hand. Akito looking at him from his left.

"She's what they call a Dreamer. If she can think it or dream it, it can happen. She manifest anything she wants. It really unique actually. They was only rumored of this species. They have yet to find another though."

"It's also rumored that she can heal curses and if you do not want them, your mutations. It's only a rumor though. They say that she won't do it unless it was you last choice." Arisa piped in. "Also I heard that she has this white bunny with white markings and big purple eyes. She named it Lee and I guess it speaks Latin"

I unwrapped the gift she sent me. A sterling silver rose laid on soft red velvet. I picked it up and felt the magic she has charmed upon it. " She can charm things like this rose." I held up the rose each charm glowing a different color.

"it's so pretty!" Kisa smiled at me.

"I also heard she can mimic peoples uniqueness." Saki said You could feel everyone's mood drop a little.

~~Yuki

We felt the landing. Everyone gathered at the bottom of the steps waiting for Ms. Storm to guide us through the mansion that stood before us.

"Raven will guide you through the school this afternoon. I have to attend a class in about 15 minutes." She smiled and walked down a long stone path.

She lead us to a girl.

~~Kyo

Everything we heard was true. Everything that Saki and Arisa and Tohru said all seemed to be true. She was standing there with a big grin. Her big pink eyes staring at us. A bunny clinging to the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or x-men characters. **

**~~Tohru**

After the orientation she told us that just like any other schools that their our groups and sports and musical/drama programs.

"Who do we go against?" I asked surprised that we have so many extra activities available.

"Well se we have some of like gysps and stuff at our school but they are more common than other things so there is specials schools that their race has blossom. Like gyps, vampires, werewolves, wizards, demigods, and believe it our not zombies. To be able to create a school for certain race you must have collected at least 300 of your own species."

"Well what about our school?" Momiji butted in.

"We proposed to the council to take in people who didn't have a specific name our school to accept them. We have some of species here that could fit into different schools but it is their choice to choose where they go. Unlike you guys. You are stuck here." Raven smiled her bright eyes looking more beautiful by the minute. "You'll learn everybody's name and special ability by the end of the month."

"Do you have to sign up for different things?" Hatori asked.

"It's highly recommended. We have a course here to teach you how to treat different species and they also teach you how to use potions to your advantage."

She assigned us to a room and we each got a roommate depending on our abilities and our likes and dislikes. Some of the Zodiacs got assigned to each other some did not. Saki and Arisa were matched together. Momiji and Haru. Shigure and Ayame. Hatori and Yuki. Kisa and Hiro. Rin and Akito. But some people may have requsted some partners. But Ritsu got assigned to someone named Spencer who could blend in with any environment. Kagura was assigned to Aria, a girl who make inanimate objects come to life. Kyo was assigned to someone names Logan, who also went by the name Wolverine, He left before Kyo could ask his special ability. My roommate names is Ronnie. She can control animals at will. I wonder if that would work with the Zodiacs?

I was walking down a hall with steps at the end, a girl with soft blonde hair that had a dark undertone stopped me. She has bright blue eyes and a one in a million smile. "I'm Lia and this Maya." I looked at a red head girl with a few freckles splashed onto her nose. "I can insert myself into anothers body and Maya here can get information from any object just by touching it. We are on the cheerleading squad and we are looking for positive cheerful girls. Maya here picked up a bracelet you dropped and thought you would be perfect. You should try out for one of the spots. Try outs are nest Tuesday after 8th period."

"Ohh, I would love to try out!" I smiled back at her. She handed me my bracelet and walked the opposite way I was coming from.

I walked into the kitchen and found Yuki talking to a short girl that had pink hair. "Miss. Honda this is Star. She has Enhanced synesthesia. She can see sound waves as lights and images. They're three others that can do that in this school." I smiled to her and told her my special ability and sent out to find Kisa.

"SISSY!" I heard Kisa's footsteps soming down the hall. She hugged me with a giant smile.

"I'm making friends! And they are nice and accept me." I smiled, this is what I want for her. To be accepted and be loved.

~~Kyo

"So like, what do you do?" Logan was sitting on his bed drinking a beer and looking through a book with the title "Wolverine". He threw the book at me, "I have claws like them. But mine are metal. All my body is metal. I can heal myself and all that junk." He took a swig of his beer.

"I have a friend who can manipulate metal to do what she wants. Any type of metal. Even if its not in a metal state." I threw the book back.

"Cool," another swig, "You should introduce me. But not now." He threw his empty bottle on a basket with others.

I looked at him and his unshaved face. "What about you?"

I frowned I met so many people today that have these amazing abilities. "I can change into a cat and well…" Should I say it?

"Well what?"

"Something else. Kinda hard to explain. My ability is lame though."

"No It's not, Every ability is special and we need them all. We have people here who all they can do is change into a ball but it is still important."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket and x-men. I own Raven! Though.

~~Raven

I watched Tohru walk away from the cheerleaders. Her brown hair bounced on each stair she took. I looked back at the blonde girl her hair pulled back and at the nape of her neck with an orange ribbon. She leaned back against the beige wall looking at Maya.

"Do you really want to pull her in? There are rumors going around that she has dark secret."

"She's been her 5 hours, how can she have rumors?" Lia snapped back. Lee climbed up on my shoulder. He was nibbling on a piece of lettece.

"Well what ever. Did you do any research?"

"Don't question me! I choose her and she will be on the team. She's strong. But not to strong, not like Raven. I'm thinking about asking her two friends. Since she's being invited her friends will want in too. That's how there friendship works." Lia walked down the stairs having Maya standing alone at the top of the stairs sorting through her thoughts.

A small fox trotted up the stairs passing Maya and me. "Hey Alex," I smiled, He grunted and walked into his room that he installed a little cat door for when he changed.

I heard the intercom

"_Cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow in the main gym. Baking club will be canceled Thursday. Medical club are looking for new rucruits, applications for the Class are in the main hall. And can Star Vile please report to Professer X's as soon as possible. All classes are over you may wonder freely. Thank you."_

I walked down the stairs, Yuki was waving goodbye to Star. "Yuki," he looked at me and smiled, "Watch over Tohru. She gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. There are manipuative people in this school.

~~Kyo

"So you can like change into a cat? That's really cool. I can make animals like do what I want. " I smiled.

"I'm Kyo."

"Ronnie, Im roomate of your friend Tohru."

"Oh, really? That's cool."

"Would you like to catch a movie sometime?" She shook her Emma watson like hair that was a dark brown. It fit her and made her look really good.

"Uh," what should I say? "sure?"

"Great!" she smiled and handed me a glass of milk.

~~Shigure

I walked into the kitchen. It was huge. I thought the Sohma estae was big but this. It seemed endless. "Huge isn't it?" I nodded at Ayame's comment.

"I wonder if Hatori is joining that medical class?"

"Probably."

Then out of no where I heard screeching and footsteps and teens were running past us.

Adults came running darting through the running teens, Raven was following Storm. I turned and joined the other adults. I stopped and saw three cothing looking girls standing on the front lawn. Each had razor teeth. Actual razor teeth. The scream they produced it was horrible. It wasn't human at all. I felt as if my ears were bleeding. My head felt as my head was about to explode. I dropped to my knees my hands covering against my ears. I felt thick hot liquid start to leak out of my eyes. All my horrible memories flooded my vision. I screamed out in pain. I felt hands wrapp around my arms and drag me. I don't know where they were dragging me. I felt this texture under my legs, slowly I reconized It as a grass. Where was I? I don't whats going on. Why are people touching me? Why are they moving me? My face has a weird liquid on me. My head hurt. I felt as if someone was taking a sledge hammer after my head. What was happening?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or X-men.

Hey everyone Well I'm part of this RP! I want you guys to join along! Follow the link.

.net/forum/Fruits_Baskets_A_New_Genoration/94190/

~~Amanda

I grabbed the younger kids and ran down to the basement. I grabbed a younger boy, who when I hugged her turned into a ram. I just kept going and grabbed a girl that was standing nearby. Several other teenagers were racing alongside me pulling younger children.

"What's going on?" A teen that was a few inches taller than me was running up to me. He was a new kid. I forgot his name though.

"Under attack. It's unusual for the barrier to break though. We'll be fine if we get to the basement." The young girl was starting to cry.

"Kisa, it's okay. It'll be alright." The boy grabbed the girl, who I guess was Kisa from my arms. I notice he was carrying clothes in his left hand.

She was clinging to him. "Where's sissy? Haru! Where SISSY!" She started freaking out trying to pry herself out of the boys arm.

"She'll be fine."

~~Tohru

Hatori and Ayame was pulling Shigure away from the Screamers. Raven was producing force fields around as many people as she could. I was standing by her collecting any metal I could. I was working on make a dome over the girls to block out there screams.

I looked back at Shigure, he was limp and blood was starting to pour out of nose and eyes. He was going in and out of conscious. I felt rage spread through my veins. Anger clouded my eyes. I had to pull back but I was losing control. Instead of making a dome the metal formed into long sharp slivers of metal. I pulled the metal back and each piece of metal pierced the three Screamers.

What did I do? Tear started forming in the corners of my eyes. WHAT DID I DO? I'm a monster!

I fell to my knees light headed. I felt Ravens arms wrap around my body. I just went limp. Why help a monster? How could I do that? How could anger get the best of me. I tried so hard to control it. My mom taught me everything she knew. Mediation, how to get rid of it, all to waste.

"It's okay Miss. Honda, It'll be all okay." I heard a soft voice that I recognized as Storms.

"I'm a monster." I silently replied.

"No, you're just a little ahead of yourself. Usually we don't teach Demon killing till the third year here. "

She placed her hand on my Cheek and helped me to my feet.

~~Hatori

We placed Shigure on a bed and a girl with long blonde hair walked over to him sticking an ivy in his arm. "Can you go help the minor injuries? We are running low on help." I nodded and walked over to the main entrance of the clinic. Ayame was sitting on a chair silent. He saw Tohru, he was just as surprised as me.

There was a small piece of metal in his arm. I grabbed some gloves and started easing the piece of metal out of his right arm. I cleaned it out and wrapped a bandage around his arm. "I'm' sure they need you, go." He nodded and headed out of the room. I turned and saw the blonde girl starring at me.

"I-I, he, it's just, I" I grabbed her arms , no emotion Hatori, No emotion.

"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't, He doesn't remember." She looked at him. "You can fix it though right? You can work with memories. "

"I can only erase, not give back."

"If you take erase them, you can heal them." She stepped backed away and headed into his room.

I can't believe he doesn't remember. How can I fix it? I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and pull me back. I was pulled into a black room. Probably a nearby supply closet.

I looked up at a girl. She had razor teeth like the Screamers. "They missed one." With each word I shivered. She bite into my neck I my screams were muffled. I grabbed her arm and swung her against the door. She snarled at me. She lunged for me but I ducked sending her into the closet.

"Mine, Mine. Im claiming you. You're mine. " I felt a someone push a cloth against my neck pulling me back. Several people ran in grabbing her and restraining her.

They pulled me Into a chair. I felt dizzy. I laid back against the wall. I felt like everything was slipping away. I closed my eyes and there she was. Her teeth were morphing into normal perfectly white teeth. Her hair was long and black. She had pale skin and bright glowing blue eyes. She looked at me and smiled. "Maybe you can help me." Her voice was softer now, she seemed as if she was struggling with herself. "I'm trapped as this monster. I want to be free, I want to attend The school with you. I was suppose to but I was caught and changed. Since I changed you, we are bound until we are back to normal." She grabbed my hands. She looked deep into my eyes. "I choose you because you know what's it like to be cursed." She pulled me into a hug and snuggled into the curve of my neck. I stood frozen in place.

I stepped back. I wanted to resist but I couldn't, I looked down at her and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss of hope.

"Not all choice you may agree on but you must go along with it. I kinda own you know." I pulled back. "WHAT? Do you control all my actions?"

"Most." She smiled and faded back.

"He's waking up."

I looked at the blonde girl. She was holding a flashlight to my eyes.

"She imprinted."

"Un do it." I said groggily.

"We can't without killing you. She has to unimprint. There only two choice left for you. And she decides she can unimprint," She pulled back and everyone went quite.

"or what?"

"She can kill you from the inside. She owns your body."

.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Sorry for not posting in awhile, I have ap classes and geometry and WLP (Washington literary press, it's a school magazine. ) But here I am I have been working on The bionic project but it won't let me work on it so yeah. **

**~~~~Kyo**

I looked at the chart posted in the main hall. I had kitchen duties with that damn rat.

"Kyo?" I looked up and saw Tohru standing there with a smile and a purplish eye.

"What happen?" I demanded of her. Not the how I wanted it to come out.

"Oh, nothing, just a little disagreement between some hiding demons, Raven is going to fix me up. I just came to see how you were doing. What duties do you have tonight?"

"Kitchen, you?"

"Oh, I'm excused from duties today. With the attack and demons hiding they thought it would be best for me to get some rest." She smiled and bounced up the stairs. So beautiful, I thought.

I felt him when he entered the room, "Hey rat, I got kitchen duties with you," he growled at me and turned away from me. Before he could get out of the room and I grabbed his shoulder. I don't what made me say what I did but I can't believe it now, "It's okay." He looked surprise but nodded at me.. He left the room without a sound. Am I going soft?

For dinner we had warm homemade biscuits and noodles that were drenched in alfrado sauce and basil. The kitchen was huge and beside me and the rat, their were two more people helping a extremely tall red head and a kid like blonde. The fifth is in recovery from being lashed at by the Screamers.

The red heads name was Jon and Blondie's name was Belinda. Belinda had the manipulation of water, which helped a lot, even when we had a dishwasher there was a lot to do. And the Jon could evaporate water with his hands. Also helpful. They told us that they were cousins. After mine and Yuki's eyebrow raised they described how they are The Children of the Water. Also known as water spirits. They use to live in Canada, right by the border of Montana. There was fire that killed most of their people. Only 12 of the 50 survived.

We went back to our rooms biding goodbye to our fellow mutants. That Logan guy was drinking from a darkened bottle which I took for liquor.

"Aren't you an adult?"

"Yeah and don't you change into a pussy?" he replied grinning great I had a smart as for a roommate.

"Why do you room up with a teenager?"

"I volunteered. When they said you were different from you're family members I got interested. I can drop you anytime though." They know?

"How do you guys know I'm different?"

"You know that guy in the wheelchair. Baldy? Yeah, you can't get anything past him. The only ones who can is Raven and that one over happy cheery chick."

"Tohru?"

"Yeah sure. She has brainwaves that Baldy has yet to figure out. Raven is just much more powerful and can turn anyone against them selves so he tries not to push it with her." He slipped the empty bottle back into it's case and jumped up walking past me.

Different brainwaves? But couldn't Saki read them? "Wait, he looked back at me. You know Saki? The one that can read electric waves? She can read hers."

"Those are electric waves, not brainwaves. Big different cat boy." I growled at him as he left the room.

~~~Shigure

"Let me see him! He is my property and I will be allowed to talk to him." I heard a voice yell at the blonde doctor. She wasn't handling the situation very well.

"You need to go back to your bed. And just letting you know you anger is becoming a threat. We will sign you up for an anger management class."

"I'm not taking no anger management class!" whoever this was, was quiet annoying and very loud.

"Then we can terminate you." I saw his pale face go even paler.

"You wouldn't" he smiled trying to call her bluff.

"Oh, we would. We've done it before. If you become a threat to our school and our people. You will be terminate if not in agreement of cooperation." I watched as he backed off and became quiet. He turned and walked away to his left. But before he could get to far she caught his arm. "And don't try yo pull anything we have mind readers here and if you go against orders, you will be punished. This guy needs it. He was so demanding. I have no clue who he is but for some reason I should.


End file.
